Looming Danger
by Doritos my Cheetos
Summary: Amanda takes a trip to the mall, she thought it would be uneventful. Little did she know that danger loomed around every corner. Literally. Now a man she has never met has complete control over her fate. Crap summary. Please read and review! Story will be better than summary. Fin/Amanda rated M because there will probably be rape. Disclaimer:don't own Law and Order: SVU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amanda made her way through the large mall. It was late and only a few people remained in the usually busy outlets. She walked quickly, eager to change from her work clothes to a large sweatshirt. After paying for her new running shoes and an evening outfit for tomorrow's date, she began walking to the nearest drinking fountain. She nearly ran to it, a feeling of unease loomed above her body. She turned down what should have been a hallway but was cut short by a large door leading to a storage room. She found the drinking fountain nearly next to it, satisfying her thirst she turned to leave. Before she could take a step and hand from behind clamped over her mouth, her purse and bags fell to the ground with a small thud. He pinned her arms to her side by wrapping his other long arm all the way around her petite waist. She could already tell the fight was lost. He had complete control over her body. He turned around and ran into the storage closet. He threw her on the hard ground, knocking the wind out of her. While she was grasping for the lost breath he shut the door and locked it. He turned around once again and jumped on top of her. He whipped a rag from his back pocket and quickly tied it around her mouth. Amanda threw punches, but missed her mark. He gained control of her hands and snapped her own handcuffs on her wrists. Next he removed her gun from its holster and threw it across the surprisingly large storage room. He stood up and found joy in her helpless situation. She was at his beckoning call. She laid there, immobile. Storage boxes surrounded her body. She looked up at her captor, anger filled her eyes. He had a ski mask on covering his entire face, except his jade green eyes. They pierced her soul. She noticed his dark black hair was disheveled. It looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. He was large and muscly. He had long arms and legs, his toned chest and biceps made up for the abnormality. She could tell from his arms that he was very tan, probably Latino or something close to it, or maybe he spent all his time in the sun. A deep rumbling emitted from his mouth.

"I usually go for blondes, but damn, your the sexiest I have ever caught." He didn't have an accent, throwing out the Latino idea.

Amanda glared at his jade green eyes, refusing to show her fear.

"I can already tell your gonna be a fun one." The man smirked.

"No funny business sweetheart, or tonight's going to be really uncomfortable."

He grinned when he saw the horror in Amanda's eyes.

"That's right. We are staying here tonight. When I trust you we can go back to my place, hopefully that will be tomorrow, but it's completely up to you my darling."

* * *

Fin redialed Amanda's number for the 5th time that hour. It still went to her voicemail. He left a message every single time. He tried to keep the worry from overcoming his body. She probably just forgot she was suppose to call him and she already fell asleep. He fought the urge to drive over to her apartment and check on her, but he didn't want to seem overprotective, after all they had just started dating a few months ago. He tried to reassure himself that she was fine and that her beautiful face would be back at the precinct in the morning. He turned on the tv and tried to take his mind off of his irrational thinking.

* * *

Amanda woke up in the same storage room as a few hours earlier. Now the light was off and her captor was peacefully asleep next to her restrained body. She looked over and fought the urge to spit at his face. She still had the gag around her mouth and her handcuffs were tightly clasped around her small wrists. She started to think like a cop. How the hell was she going to get out of here? She struggled to sit up, she shifted as quietly as possible, hoping to not wake up her captor. Finally she reached the desired sitting position. Her legs were crossed in front of her, she used her momentum and came to a standing position. She crept to the door and tried twisting the knob. _damn. Locked. _Amanda fought a scream of frustration. She looked around the room. Her eyes rested on a black object in the corner. Her gun! She raced over and tripped over a small box in her path. She fell on her elbows unable to break the fall with any other body part. She yelped in pain. The thud woke her captor immediately. He sat up and looked over at her, his nostrils flared.

"You bitch!" He shouted and lunged at her. He grabbed her ankles and dragged her across the floor into his arms. He flipped her over from her stomach to her back. The blow to the face came before she could do anything. He punched her repeatedly in the face. Finally it stopped, tears fell freely down her bloody and bruised face.

"Don't you ever do that again. I can do a lot worse. Don't make me show you." The man growled. He pulled her over to where they had fell asleep before the whole ordeal. She willed her body to go to sleep again. All she could do was listen to his breathing regulate once again. She wouldn't try to escape again. It caused too much pain and it was too risky. Hopefully tomorrow Fin would find her and save her from anymore pain. She could feel in her body that this was just the beginning.

* * *

**please review! it's the best motivation!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fin arrived at the precinct early the next morning. He hadn't heard from Amanda since when they left work the day before. He couldn't wait to hear her voice and see her beautiful face. Tonight they had a date, they were going for a picnic up in the mountains. He waited anxiously at his desk for Amanda to arrive. By 9:00 AM he was worried. She never came in to work later than 7:30. He called her multiple times. They all went to voice mail. Now it was time to talk to captain. He rushed to his office. With out knocking he barged in.

"I don't know where Amanda is at. She isn't answering her phone. Can I swing by her place to see if she is there?" Fin asked desperately. Captain nodded and Fin left his office in a run.

"Fin? Where are you going?" Olivia called out as he ran away. He never answered. The only thing on his mind was Amanda. Amanda Rollins. His beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

Amanda's pounding head awoke her from a deep sleep. She winced and slowly opened her eyes, she looked around and the previous days events flooded into her throbbing head. A brutal punch to the ribs brought her to reality. She coughed and sputtered, gasping for breath.

"Come on. We have to go now." The man said.

"We don't have to stay here anymore?" Amanda asked, a bit confused.

"No, we gotta go. Now." The man growled and grabbed a hold of her matted hair. He pulled her out of the room then immediately let go. "You are going to act like my girlfriend. Of anyone asks about your bruises, you were in a car accident. Understand?" The man said through gritted teeth. Amanda faintly nodded her head. She remembered the night before, which brought her back to her throbbing head and face. She also didnt want to leave the room, her only means of defense was lying on the ground in that dirty storage place. She didn't want to admit it, but she was terrified to go to this mans house. She wasn't his first, meaning he has had _practice. _Amanda shuddered at the thought.

_Oh Fin. Please find me._ She tried to hold back tears at the thought of Fin. She couldn't wait to be back in his arms. The man once again brought her back to reality by shoving her out of the little crevice in the wall. He hooked there arms and they casually walked to the front of the store. People gave her weird stares, but none said anything. Amanda acted natural, she didn't want another beating later. She was going to need all of her energy and strength if she was going to get out of this alive.

* * *

"Oh God. She isn't here!" Fin screamed. He whipped his phone out and dialed one of his co-workers. Olivia Benson.

"Fin. What's going on?" Olivia asked, he could hear the worry in her voice.

"It's Amanda. She is gone! Gone, Liv!" Fin cried.

"Wait, slow down. What do you mean gone?"

"_Missing. _She wasn't answering her phone last night or this morning. I am at her place right now. She isn't here Liv." Fin said.

"When was the last time anyone talked to her or saw her?" Olivia asked.

"Yesterday after work. I said goodbye and she said she was going home for the night. I think I was the last person to talk to her." Fin was getting hysteric.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. What time was that?" Olivia asked.

"Ah, probably about 8ish." Fin said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Is there any sign of a struggle?"

"No."

"Then if she was taken, it most likely wasn't from her place. I know Amanda would put up one hell of a fight. We need to figure out if she went anywhere after she got home from work." Olivia suggested.

"Okay. I will get back to the precinct as soon as possible." Fin said. "And Liv. We have to find her."

"I know. . .I know."

* * *

Amanda and the man had successfully made it out of the mall without any trouble. Amanda knew her chances of survival were getting smaller and smaller by the second. They got in a black Honda.

"Well if I am going to stay with you now, can I know your name?" Amanda asked. The man sat in silence and thought for a moment.

"Alright fine. You can call me Sam." Sam answered.

"Okay great. Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Amanda." Amanda gave him a small smile, hoping to play into his fantasy. It could be her only chance of living at this point. He smiled back, obviously fooled by her act. He put the key in the ignition and plugged in an Ipod.

_Odd. He just kidnapped a cop for god sake and he is worried about what music we are going to listen to on the way there? He is way too calm. What the hell is going on? _Amanda was baffled. She turned her head to look at him, he spoke as if he was in a trance.

"Well, can't have to know where we are going." Sam said and knocked her out cold with one swift and hard punch.

* * *

Fin ran in the precinct. The first person he saw was the new, young, detective Nick Amaro.

"Whoa, hey buddy. Slow down." Nick said and held up his arms.

"I have to talk to captain. I need to tell him what's going on." Fin said, looking around Nick's head.

"Hey, Olivia already told him and briefed the rest of us. Let's get to work." Nick said with a grim face. He patted fin on the shoulder and they headed into an interrogation room so they could have more privacy while they worked on finding the wonderful Amanda Rollins.

* * *

**Please review. I don't want to be one of those people that beg for reviews(; so just do it! And I want to know what you think. I'd hate to carry on a story that no one likes. So tell me what your thinking. All reviews are welcome!**

**thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An overwhelming feeling of nausea overcame Amanda's throbbing body. She sat up slowly only to feel the bile rise to her throat, she turned her head and let it out. She stood up from the bottom bed of the bunk bed. Surprisingly she wasn't handcuffed anymore, she went over to the door and wasn't shocked to find it locked. She turned her head and assessed her new prison. There was nothing in the room except the bunk bed, she noticed it was nailed to the floor. That's when she felt the gentle sway. She was on water.

_The Hudson? Probably._

The room was dark, the only light came from a small half window across from her bunk bed. The whole room was lined with dark wood. There was no way out other than the locked door. She ran over to the half window and stood on her tip toes so she could see out of it. It was all water. She was submerged, probably in an underground bunker on a boat. She was on a boat, of all places. A God damn boat. She laid back down on her bunk bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think about her helpless situation. She was already giving up, hope seemed so far away and unlikely.

The boat consumed her thoughts. Why was she on a boat? She was probably headed out of the country. A boat would be the easiest way and little to no security crossing borders.

_Oh God. _Amanda thought and rubbed her eyes.

Soon the sway of the boat put her back to sleep.

* * *

"Okay, so her credit card was used last night at a nearby mall. The time on the purchase is 8:48." Liv said.

"So the mall was about to close." Nick said.

"The last place she went we know of so far is the mall, well if it was near closing time there wouldn't be a lot of people. If that's where she was taken, there were probably no witnesses." Fin said. Disappointment filled his sad eyes.

"But that also means that we will be able to find her easily on the security tapes." Olivia added.

"Alright, Liv and Fin go get the security tapes. The rest of us will stay here and see if she went anywhere else last night." Cragen ordered.

Everyone nodded there heads in unison while Fin and Olivia rushed out of the interrogation room.

They made it to the mall in record time. Fin was already hounding the security guards by the time Liv caught up to him.

"Whoa, slow down turbo." Olivia panted.

Fin ignored her and continued to harass the scared security guards.

"Come on, we need em now. A detectives life is in danger." Fin said and clapped his hands as if the man was a dog.

The security guard scurried off, leaving the two detectives on their own.

"Fin. We will find her." Liv said, unsurely.

Fin stared straight ahead, unresponsive. Finally he turned his head towards Olivia. His eyes glazed over.

"I need her." Fin said through gritted teeth. He fought tears.

Olivia was saved from a reply, the security guard walked up.

"Okay follow me, I will take you back to the screen room."

"Can't we just get the tapes?" Olivia asked.

"Sorry. We can't do that. Its too much feed, it would take forever to get it all to you. You can come back and watch the tapes though."

Fin and Olivia nodded and followed him back to the screen room. The room looked just like it was called. There were several screens lining each wall. But the room wasn't every big. Only 3 guards tops could fit in there comfortably. Fin and Benson watched the tapes with the security guard.

"Okay we need from 8-9 on your videos." Fin ordered.

"Do yo have a specific place?"

"No." Fin growled.

The security guard didn't say anything, he just pulled up all the feeds and put them on the screens.

"This is how you change views and locations." The security guard said pointing to a red button and other controls with labels. "Let me know if you need any help." He walked out without another word. Fin and Liv got busy.

It was close to an hour before they found the only camera that caught a glimpse of Amanda's abduction.

"Liv! I've got it." Fin shouted. Olivia turned around and Fin played the tape. Amanda had just paid and was on her way out. She stopped for a drink and a with got her from behind, dragging her into an unseen room.

"What the hell? How did they not know people didn't make it out of the store." Liv said, dumbfounded.

"Hey get back in here." Fin shouted, hoping the security guard would beckon to his call. it took him a few minutes but sure enough the security guard walked back in, he tried to hide the fear on his face.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh yeah. How the hell did you not know there was an abduction in the store? And by the looks of it, they camped here all night." Fin scolded.

"Uh, I don't understand."

Fin played the tape. Then he showed him the one of the next morning, the pair walked out without so much as a head nod. Fear plastered Amanda's pale face. Fin looked back at the incompetent security guard with angry eyes.

"I could get you fired for this! You have got to check every single tape, no matter how late it is or how tired you are. Look at what happened because of it! You could have avoided this and stopped it." Fin yelled at the young man.

"Fin lets go. We are gonna need a copy of those tapes." Liv said and placed a hand on Fins shoulder.

The security guard nodded and got to work getting the tapes. In a matter of nearly a half hour, the pair was pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Sorry for such a late update. I hope you guys still like this story? Please let me know what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
